Poker Face
by starrynight2010
Summary: What happens when a woman uses her poker skills in life to fool men away from her, meets a man who will use his poker skills to fool the competition and win her heart?
1. Chapter 1

1**Poker Face.**

_Chapter one: A Joker in The Deck_

Disclaimer: Don't own a thing.

"Sere, ya in?" Mina asked impatiently and Lita shuffled the cads.

"No, I have to take this call. Next round." Serena answered after she looked at her cell phones caller id.

"Hold on a minute." Raye said quickly, " Wasn't one of our rules, No phone calls?"

"For the exception of parents." Amy inserted, resuming her role as the 'know it all' of their group.

"Exactly, its my mom. she probably forgot it was out poker night, I'll be back soon.. Hi mom." Serena explained quickly as she opened her phone and got up from the table.

"Well, lets get this show on the road." Mina chirped eagerly.

"Ok, ok. Here we go." Lita sighed quietly as she began to deal out their normal game of Texas Hold 'Em.

"'Kay, what do ya need mom?" Serena asked as she closed the door to her bedroom.

"Well dear, your cousin, Andrew, is coming down this weekend and we, your father and I, were hoping you would come home Saturday so we could all get together for dinner." Irene said casually.

"Mom, I don't know, I have to work in the morning. And I think Lita and Amy really wanted to be able to clean up the apartment this weekend." Serena began to list off excuses.

"Well, its only going to be, what, 3 hours out of your life. And you'll get to see Andrew. You haven't seen him in years." Irene pointed out.

"Well, I don't know..." Serena said with a pause.

"Oh come on dear. How often does Andrew come down? I thought the two of you were close." Irene said in her motherly tone that meant she really, really wanted you to do something. (AN: We all know that tone.)

"OK mom, I'll be there." Serena sighed as she gave up.

"Good, have fun with your poker game." Irene said, her smile that she got her daughter to come home evident.

"Wait, you knew it was our poker night and you still called? You know we don't allow phone calls." Serena said irritated.

"Well, yes, I knew. I thought it would be best to call you know _because_ its your poker night. You're more likely to say yes because you want to get back to your game more then you want to argue with me. I'll see you Saturday, 5 o'clock. Bye hon.!" Irene said cheerfully as she hung up.

"Unbelievable!" Serena mumbled as she closed her phone and threw it on to her bed, something she should have done before they started their game.

Shaking her head, Serena walked back in to the main room where they always set up the poker table. She remembered their first poker night. Although it was 5 years ago, the girls still played every Wednesday, sat in their original spots, and kept their dealer rotation. The saying 'old habits die hard' is extremely true for this group of girls. How many groups of friends meet every week to do the same exact thing they have done since their junior year in high school? A slim few. Serena looked at her friends sitting around the table. To the right of her now empty spot was Mina. She was the prepy and eager one of the group, always on top of what new movies came out and always finding the best deal on the movies or cd's they bought. Her blonde hair and vibrant blue eyes made her look like a movie star and always made her popular with the 'in' crowd, but she never abandoned their group. And became the one whom Serena always called first when she needed help. Then there was Amy, she was the 'know it all' or the 'geek' of their group, always keeping them in line during school and made sure the bills and rent were taken care of. Her short blue, neutrally light brown, hair and her aqua blue eyes made her look smart and sensitive. She was always the one who could do better then their group, she could have gone off to some privet high school and college to pursue her life long dream of becoming a great doctor, but like Mina, could never leave her friends. She always gave the excuses that "it doesn't matter where you get your undergrad degree from as long as you get it" and "I can get a perfectly good education here. Anyways, I am going to John Hopkins once I'm done with the programs here." to justify her staying with them. (FYI: Just assume Amy is sooooo smart that she's been 'pre-accepted' to med school. A long shot I know, but go with it.) To Amy's right was Lita, She was the enforcer or the tough-guy, or girl in this case, of the group. If anyone dared to hurt her girls, they'd have to answer to her. Her dark brown hair always seems to be up in a pony tail and her jade green eyes whispered their menace if she were pissed off at you. Not only was she the protector of the group, she was also the chef and supplier of them. she cooked anything you wanted and always made sure there was food in the fridge. And the last girl sitting at the table, Raye, was the controller of the group. She made sure that everything was in order. Her long raven black hair was normally worn down and her mysteriously violate eyes were as expressive as a book. You could always tell if she was mad or upset. Out of all of them, Raye had a reason for staying in this area, her grandfather lived and maintained a small religious retreat in the mountains that looked over their small costal city. Raye goes to help her grandfather out every weekend. And last, but not least, there was her, Serena. She was the cleaner of their group. If she found out about any of their problems, she would always clean it up and she kept the apartment spotless. Her Long blonde hair was set in a unique pig tale setting and her light blue eyes held sparks of life and shadows of things people would never connect her to.

"Serena, come on, its your turn to deal." Lita yelled as Serena snapped out of her mini-trance.

"Spacing?" Mina asked with amusement.

"That and thinking about ways to get my mother back for what she just pulled." Serena said as she sat back down. "Ok, lets get this wheel a' rolling." She then added with a smile as she shuffled and began to deal out the cards to her life long friends.

AN: Ok, just got inspired to write this one night while watching poker on tv, so I did. Let me know if ya love or hate it!

Starrynight2010


	2. Chapter 2

**Poker Face.**

_Chapter Two: The Pit Bosses._

Disclaimer: still don't own a thing.

"It's not funny Lita." Serena mumbled as she pulled on her pink sweater.

"Actually, it is. I still can't believe your mom pulled a fast one on you." Lita gasped in between laughs as Serena checked her hair in her bedroom mirror.

"Well, she did. How do I look?" Serena asked as she turned around.

"Pretty good." Lita sighed s she got off the bed and stood up to get a better look at Serena.

"Good. So, the dishes in the dishwasher are clean and the tea kettle is clean. I also vacuumed the living room and mopped the kitchen. Could you and Mina please, please CLEAN THE BATHROOM! I know it's the two of you who get it messy." Serena said as she took one last look in the mirror.

"Ok, ok. We'll take care of it. You better go if you want to miss all the beach traffic." Lita reminded as Serena picked up her purse and car keys.

"Yeah, I know. I'll hopefully be home by nine, ten at the latest." Serena said, stalling.

"I know, I know. Now go. See ya tonight." Lita said as she pushed her out the door.

"Bye, don't forget to CLEAN!" Serena yelled as the door closed. She then walked to the stairs that led out of the apartment building and to her car.

888888888888888888888888888888888

Serena pulled up in front of the tan two-story house and tuned off her car.

"Hey Rena." A blonde haired blue eyed man said as Serena got out of her car.

"Drew, its good to see you." Serena said happily as she gave him a hug. "How are you and what have you been up to?" She then asked as they began to walk up to the door.

"I'm doing fine. Just fine. It's hard being a Med student. Be happy you decided to not follow in my footsteps." Andrew responded with a smile.

"Yeah, I bet. Liberal Arts all the way!" Serena responded with a huge smile.

"Yeah, yeah. But I'll be a doctor. How are you?" Andrew asked.

"Fine, still going to class, living with the girls, and am still single." she bit back her regret.

"You'll find a guy, I know it. You..." Andrew began to say but was cut off by his aunt.

"Serena! How's my little girl?" Irene asked as she hugged her daughter.

"Fine mom. How are you and dad?" Serena asked as her mom let her go.

"Oh, you know how he is. Ok, turn around, I want to see you." Irene instructed and Serena complied.

"She did it to me too." Andrew added as she turned.

"Are you eating enough?" Irene asked, unashamed.

"Yes mom. Lita cooks enough for all of us." Serena answered

"Good. But just because you have a Culinary Arts major in your home doesn't mean you shouldn't come home for a home cooked meal." Irene hinted.

"I know mom. I'll try to come home more often. I've just been busy." Serena excused her absence easily.

"Well, if you didn't play poker every week for an entire night, you'd have more time." Irene scolded.

"You guys are still doing your poker nights?" Andrew asked.

"Yup, its tradition." Serena answered with a smile.

"That's cool. I wish I had something like that." Andrew said wistfully.

"You still work at the arcade." A male voice pointed out from the top of the stair case.

"Oh, sorry, I forgot you were here." Andrew said with fake surprise.

"Right." The man answered.

"Serena, this is my friend Darien. Dare, this is my little cousin Serena." Andrew introduced.

"Hi." Serena said cheerfully.

"Hi." Darien responded.

"Barbeques done!" Serena's father, Ken, yelled from the kitchen.

"Well, shall we go?" Irene asked

"Lets, im starving." Serena said as she took the lead and walked into the dinning room.

88888888888888888888888888

"So, Darien, I'm assuming you're going to become a doctor?" Serena asked politely.

"Yeah, it's kinda a dream of mine. I just like to help people and this seems to be the best way. For me at least." Darien answered.

"That's good. I believe we need as much help as we can get are you going to go into any specific area?." Serena asked quietly

"I think I'm beginning to lean towards pediatrics or mental health." Darien answered.

"Oh, well, which one are you wanting to do more?" Serena asked, "those two practices are very far spread." Serena added, surprising Darien on her knowledge of medical practices.

"She helps me study and stuff, Dare." Andrew responded to Dariens' shocked look.

"Right. I like to work with children, but psychology fascinates me. What about you? What are your plans?" Darien asked.

"Well, as of now, I'm in my third year of college and am majoring in Liberal Arts. I think I might work on becoming credentialed and become a teacher." Serena answered.

"You'd be perfect for that!" Andrew nearly yelled.

"Serena, why didn't you tell us you were thinking about becoming a teacher?" Irene asked.

"I don't know. I guess it was just because I wasn't sure that that's what I want to do." Serena answered with a small shrug.

"Well. At least now you have some sort of heading." Ken said.

"Yeah, anyways, mom you need hlp clearing the table?" Serena asked, desperately wanting the conversation to be turned away from her.

"Yes, that would be nice. Does anyone want coffee?" Irene asked

"Yes, please." Darien responded.

"Please, Auntie" Andrew added

"well, make that three." Ken said

Irene just smiled and nodded as she and Serena left the dining room with the dirty plates.

88888888888888888888888888888888

"So, what do you think of Andrews friend?" Irene asked as she put the coffee on to brew.

"He seems like a nice enough guy." Serena answered flatly as she rinsed the dishes and put them in the dish washer.

"And handsome., don't you think?" Irene hinted.

"I guess...No mom." Serena said as she caught the hint in her mothers voice.

"No what?" Andrew asked as he came in to the kitchen holding one of the now empty and dirty serving plates.

"Mom wants to play match maker with me and Darien." Serena informed him.

"I am not...well, you cant help a mothers nature of wanting to see her children happy. And the fact that I'd like to have grand-kids one day." Irene stated.

"You have Sammy." Serena pointed out.

"Yes, but you're the oldest." Andrew also pointed out.

"Thank you Andrew." Irene said approvingly

"Yeah, thanks Drew." Serena scoffed.

"You're welcome. Oh, and in case you were wondering, Darien's single." Andrew added as he left the kitchen.

"I'm going to hurt him." Serena muttered as Irene smiled.

"Mom, I will find a guy all on my own. I don't need your help." Serena then said as she turned back to the sink.

"Right dear, whatever you say." Irene said sweetly as she too returned to the dining room.

"This is what I get for staying so close to home. My parents are able to over-see my entire life,. Whether I want them to or not." Serena muttered as she scrubbed a plate that didn't need to be scrubbed.

AN: ok, if you don't know what a pit boss is, it's a like a manager of a casino pit (or group of table games) they pretty much keep an eye out on everything that goes on in their area and are always suspicious of people and give out comps. Anyways, please comment! Could always use some feedback.

Starrynight2010


	3. Chapter 3

**Poker Face**

_Chapter Three: A Convincing Bluff_

Disclaimer: Nope, don't own a thing.

After loading the last of the dishes into the dishwasher and the coffee had finished brewing, Serena grabbed five coffee cups, cream, sugar , and the coffee pot, placed them on a tray and walked into the dining room.

"There's my baby girl." Ken said with a smile as Serena walked in.

"Hi daddy. Didn't I say hi before?" Serena asked as she put down the trey, thinking through the events of the night.

"No, when you came I was outside cooking and during dinner we were all talking." Ken replied as he stood up.

"Oh, well, hi daddy." Serena said again as she went and hugged her father. "Where is everyone?" Serena then asked

"Well, that brother of yours called, so your mom is talking to him and Andrew and Darien are getting the poker set. I thought a game of poker would be a nice way to end out the night." Ken said with a twinkle of mischief in his eye.

"Oh daddy. We'll see. I've gotten better at calling bluffs you know. And that last one, at camp last year, doesn't, doesn't count. Sammy distracted me." Serena excused quickly.

"Right honey." Ken commented as Darien and Andrew entered the room.

"So, Uncle K, ya ready for a poker game?" Andrew asked.

"Bring it on youngen!" Ken said with a smile as he sat down at the table and poured himself a cup of coffee.

"Is this some secret family tradition?" Darien asked, curious.

"Kinda, my father taught Andrew, my brother Sammy, and I how to play poker and ever since, anytime we have four people to play, we play. We get competitive." Serena explained and warned.

"Now that that's out of the way, lets get this game started." Andrew said as he rubbed his palms together.

"Yes, lets." Ken agreed as he began to divi up the chips.

**2 hours later**

"Well, I'm out." Andrew declared as he threw down his pocket cards and pushed his chair back.

"Sorry bud. Ya win some and ya lose some." Darien said with a smirk as he stacked his newly acquired chips.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Can I get you something to drink uncle ken? Rena? Darien?" Andrew asked as he stood up.

"No, I'm fine." Ken responded quickly.

"Water, please." Darien requested.

"Uh, another coffee. I still have to drive back over the hill after this." Serena said as she tossed in her ante chip.

"Wow, you're not staying the night?" Andrew asked.

"Nope, can't. I have to work tomorrow." Serena said as her father dealt out the cards.

"Well, lets hope one of you lose soon then" Ken said as he waited for their round of betting.

"It probably would have gone faster if you hadn't tried to bluff me out dad." Serena said as she raised Darien $50.

"Well, I thought you'd fall for it." Ken mumbled.

"Call." Darien said as he threw in $50.

"Right." Ken said as he dealt out the flop.

"Hmmmmmm." Serena hummed as she looked at her cards.

_Lets see. I have a three of diamonds and a four of hearts. A two of clubs, a six of hearts and a king of hearts are on the board...I guess I should_

"Raise." Serena said confidently as she tossed her chips in.

"Re-raise." Darien said, equally confident.

"Hmm. You like to play hard ball. I see." Serena said as she tossed in more chips. "Raise."

"Call." Darien said with a smirk.

"Alrighty." Ken said as he dealt the turn.

It was a ten of hearts.

_Does me no good._ Serena thought as she called.

"Raise" Darien said as he stacked some chips.

"That would put me all in." Serena pointed out.

"Yes, it would." Darien agreed.

"Fine, all in." Serena said as she pushed all her chips in. _ He has to be bluffing. _

"Ok, lets see the final card." Ken said as he put down the river.

_Yes! A five!_ Serena thought

"Straight." Serena said smugly as she showed her three and four.

"Hmm, lucky hand. But not quite lucky enough. Flush." Darien said as he showed a jack of hearts and a nine of hearts.

"Well, it looks like Darien won." Andrew said as he handed Serena a cup of coffee.

"Yes he did." Ken said. "Good game kids."

"Wow, well, I guess I better get going." Serena said as she stood up.

"I guess so, let me go get your mother." Ken said as he left the room.

"Oh, I have a gift for you." Andrew said suddenly.

"Really? Why?" Serena asked.

"Well, I missed your last birthday. Hold on, I'll go get it." Andrew said quickly as he rushed out of the room.

"Did he really bring something for me?" Serena asked Darien.

"I think so. Good game by the way." Darien said politely.

"Thanks, you too. I thought you were bluffing." Serena said honestly.

"I was, until the ten came up." Darien admitted.

"Well, I thought you started after the turn. When you forced me all in." Serena said.

"I thought so." Darien smirked.

"You have a very convincing bluff." Serena complimented.

"Trust me, it took years to perfect." Darien answered as he picked up the deck of cards.

"I bet." Serena answered.

"Do you know how to play High Card?" Darien asked.

"That's a random question. But yeah, I know how to play. Who doesn't?" Serena asked.

"Play a game with me." Darien offered.

"I can't I really do have to get going." Serena said.

"Ok, one match." Darien then revised.

"Ok, but what are we going to bet with? I have no chips." Serena pointed out.

"Well, I just moved here from the city and, well., would like to see you again. Without your family." Darien ventured.

"Are you asking me out?" Serena asked both shocked and surprised.

"In a way. If I win this match, we go out. If you win, well. You can just say something." Darien said.

"Ok, I'll take that bet." Serena said with a smile.

"Good. Ok, you take first pick." Darien said as he held out the deck.

Serena drew a card from the middle of the deck and waited for Darien to draw his.

_A FIVE! Well, its not a total loss._ Serena thought with a smile that soon turned in to a frown, the thought of losing haunted her. She did not like losing.

"Well, ready to show them?" Darien asked arrogantly.

"I guess its now or never." Serena mumbled as she laid her card down.

"Wow, I thought you had something worse. Like a three." Darien said quietly.

"Nope, a five. What's your card?" Serena asked

Darien then laid down a four.

"You won." Darien said "You have a very convincing bluff." He then added.

"It took me a long time to master." Serena said with a smile.

"So, what will your prize be?" Darien asked.

"Are you busy next Saturday?"

* * *

AN: Cliff hanger I know...although, it kinda isn't. Anyways hope to get another chapter up soon. 

Starrynight2010


	4. Chapter 4

**Poker Face**

Disclaimer: Don't own anything.

_Chapter Four: Wild Card_

"So you got home late last night." Mina observed as Serena sat down at the table for dinner the following night.

"Yeah, we ended up playing poker after dinner. You know how my dad is, always trying to bluff his way out of a bad hand and making the game go long." Serena reminded.

"Who played? I know you never play unless there are four or more players. Your mom doesn't play and your brother is still on the East Coast." Lita asked.

"Oh yeah, Drew brought a friend to dinner." Serena answered quickly.

"Oh, you never mentioned that." Amy said, glancing up from the book she was reading.

"Well, I didn't see you guys until now. I came home, slept, and then went to work." Serena huffed out.

"So, tell us now." Raye prompted.

"As I said, he's Drew's friend. He's studying to become a doctor. And yeah; we're going out tomorrow." Serena told them, the last part very quickly.

"Repeat the last part." Mina snapped.

"We are going out tomorrow." Serena said clearly this time.

"Sere, is that a good idea?" Amy asked as she put her book down and looked over Serena carefully.

"What do you mean?" Serena asked.

"Sere, we don't want to have to hurt him." Raye said carefully.

"We're only getting coffee, nothing more. And I don't know if anything more is going to happen. We're both in school and he's Drew's friend." Serena explained, hoping her friends wouldn't worry as much.

"Is he hot?" Mina asked, breaking up all the conversation.

"He's attractive, Mina. And he's nice and funny; charming and, surprisingly chivalrous." Serena answered with a smile.

"Sounds like you've already fallen for him." Lita observed.

"Oh Lita, I wouldn't do that. I just met him." Serena denied, though she didn't believe herself.

111111111

"You did what last night?" Andrew asked his friend in disbelief.

"Serena and I are going to have coffee tomorrow." Darien repeated; exasperation evident in his tone.

"You know, she's like my little sister." Andrew repeated.

"I know, you've told me already. Listen, I'm not going to intentionally hurt her. We're just going to have a cup of coffee; nothing more. If it doesn't work between us, then at least we can put this whole thing behind us and it will just be an outing as friends." Darien assured his friend.

"Ok. I guess there's not much I can do now that it's after the fact. No offense, Darien. But I hope nothing happens." Andrew said softly.

"That's a little cold. Even with the fact that I just dropped a bomb on you." Darien pointed out. Knowing his friend wouldn't be saying that unless there was reason.

"I don't mean to be. But Serena's…… special." Andrew tried explaining.

"I know she is. Are you cool? Cause if you're not, I can still pull out." Darien asked, wanting to be sure that if anything, he'd still have his best friend.

"Yeah, I'm cool. You're a good man, it's just Serena is special. And it's not just because she's my cousin. Also, if you pulled out and she found out that it was because of me; she'd kill me." Andrew clapped his friend on the shoulder.

"I can believe that." Darien laughed.

22222

"Ok, so how do I look?" Serena asked as she turned for Mina and Raye in her bedroom.

"You look great." Raye commented with a smile.

"The skirt brings out your eyes." Mina said, going a little more in depth then Raye did.

"Really?" Serena asked as she smoothed away a non-existent wrinkle.

She wore a pale blue skirt and a dark blue v-neck shirt with a white tank top under it.

"Yes, you look great. He'll pass out." Raye smiled at her friend.

"If he knows what's good for him, he'll keep from passing out until after their coffee date." Lita said from the door way with a smile as she looked at what Serena was wearing.

"Oh Lita, you haven't even met him yet and you're already threatening him. And it's not a date." Serena smiled as she turned towards her friend.

"Yeah, well, what can I say? You sure you want to go out? I'm making a kick ass dinner and we've got some great movies to watch." Lita tried tempting Serena into staying in.

"I bet dinner's going to be fabulous, but I'm going out for coffee with Darien." Serena smiled sweetly.

"Serena, Darien's here." Amy called from the front room.

"Come on, I want to introduce you guys to him." Serena said as she ushered them all out of her room and towards the front door.

"Yeah, it definitely is competitive there. Hey Serena, wow, you look amazing." Darien commented as he saw her.

"Amy, were you picking his brain?" Serena asked with a fake frown on her face.

"No, I was just asking about the entry process for the medical field at his university." Amy defended herself.

"Ames, I think she was kidding." Mina laughed.

"Oh." Was all Amy could respond with as the girls all laughed and even Darien chuckled.

"Anyways, Darien, these are my roommates and friends. Amy, you've already met. The one with brown hair is Lita, the other blond is Mina, and Raye is the one with black hair." Serena quickly went over, "Girls, this is Darien."

"So, where are you guys off to?" Lita asked.

"Oh there's this coffee shop I've been wanting to try downtown. It's called Tuxes." Darien answered easily.

"Well, you guys have fun." Mina said as she began to push the pair towards the door.

"We will, and don't worry, mothers!" Serena said as she nearly pushed Darien out of the door.

"It was nice meeting you." Darien called as Serena closed the door.

"He was nice." Mina said with a smile as she flopped onto the couch.

"Yes, he seemed to be." Raye agreed.

"And a medical student? Wow." Lita commented as she headed for the kitchen.

"He knows his stuff too." Amy commented, approving.

"Hey, Lita, when's dinner going to be ready?" Mina asked, changing the subject so rapidly it seemed like Serena never left with Darien and that all of them wouldn't worry about their friend until she came home.

33333333333333

"So what was that all about?" Darien asked as they got into his car.

"Oh, it's nothing. They just worry; actually, we all worry about each other." Serena brushed off her friends behavior with a smile.

"Oh, ok. It just sounded like it was something more then that." Darien commented as he started his car and began to drive to the coffee shop.

"Well, I; It's really nothing to worry about right now." Serena assured him.

"Ok. So Andrew mentioned something about a weekly poker game last night?" Darien asked, trying to make small talk.

"Oh yea, in the apartment we have weekly games. It's just us, really. But it's tradition and we like it." Serena answered with a smile and a shake of her head.

"That's cool. I wish my friends could keep something like that up." Darien commented, "So what else do you like?"

"I like sleeping and eating. Lita makes some great food. What else?" Serena asked as she thought about it some more, "Oh and sports. Baseball and football mainly, but theres also hockey and basketball."

"Wow. I wouldn't think that you'd like sports." Darien said as he smiled at her.

"I don't like sports, I love sports. I think it's closer to an obsession." Serena laughed.

"Cool. A woman after my heart." Darien said quietly as he parked his car in one of the public lots and got out of the car.

"What about you?" Serena asked, after she had also gotten out of the car; startling Darien who had rushed around the car to help her out.

"Well, let's see; when I'm not studying, I like to read, sleeping is also one of my favorite pass times, like to eat, and enjoy watching sports as well." Darien told her as they began walking out of the parking lot and onto the main street.

"It seems like we have a lot in common; did Andrew set this up?" Serena asked with a smile.

"No, actually he wasn't too pleased that I had plans with you tonight." Darien admitted with a sheepish grin, "Why do you think he set it up?" Darien then asked.

"Well, he's always saying that I need to have a boyfriend and fall in love at least once before." Serena paused, "Hey, is this the place?" Serena asked as they came up to a small coffee shop.

"Yes it is, Andrew wanted you to fall in love at least once before what; if I may ask." Darien reminded her of what she had said before as he held the door open for her.

"Before I hit 22. I haven't had much luck with men." Serena said with a smile.

"You can't be 22, can you? I mean, I'm 23." Darien said shocked.

"No, I'm not 22, I'm 20." Serena smiled, "Though many people think I'm 25." Serena answered his question as they found a small table in the coffee shop.

"Really? I guess it's your eyes. If Andrew hadn't said you were his younger cousin, I would have thought you were my age if not older." Darien said after a moment, "What would you like to drink?" Darien then asked.

"I'll take a tux mocha, since they seem to be the special here." Serena smiled as Darien repeated her order and went to the counter to order their drinks.

"Drinks are on their way. So, what else is there to talk about?" Darien asked as he tapped his fingers on the table, trying to remember what you were supposed to do on a first date.

"Well, what about sports? We both seem to like them." Serena suggested.

"That works for me, which one would you like to start out with?" Darien asked.

"How about baseball? The season's going to be starting soon." Serena pointed out.

"Excellent choice, who's you favorite team?" Darien asked, knowing that this one answer could make or break any relationship they could have.

"Giants, what about you?" Serena asked, the same thought going through her head.

"Undecided; though I do dislike the Angels and Dodgers." Darien said after a moment's thought.

"Ok, I can live with that. Hate the Dodgers, but then again, what kind of fan would I be if I didn't?" Serena smiled as she recalled every rivalry game she's been too, "Now I have to warn you, I've only done research on the Giants, so I don't really know much about any other team."

"That's ok, I think it will be good for me to finally choose a team. I like to know as much about a franchise as I can before I devote myself to them. Andrew's been trying to get me to convert to a Giants fan for years." Darien smiled as their drinks were called out at the bar for pick up.

"So, how do you think the Giants will fare this year?" Darien asked once he sat down with their drinks.

"Well, they are in the middle of re-building their club. I'm hoping they'll do well this year, but then again, I hope they do well every year. My hopes are high as of right now, we do have 3 Cy Young winners on rotation." Serena said with a smile, glad to finally give out her knowledge of baseball.

"That's true, what about the offense?" Darien asked, noting that Serena had only talked about pitchers so far.

"Well, that's where we need work. We have great pitchers and great defense, but we can't get any hits!" Serena said exasperated, "I mean, we do get some hits, but never when we need them."

"Yea, I know what you mean. I can still hear Andrew yelling at the screen when there's a strike out with the bases loaded." Darien had to smile at his best friend and roommate.

"Yeah, don't remind me about that; though we have called up some young guns who might be able to help us out with the offense. We'll just have to wait and see what they can do." Serena said with a shrug as she took a sip of her mocha.

"How's your mocha?" Darien asked after a moment.

"It's very good, I can see why they have it as a special. What did you get?" Serena asked, recalling that he never told her what he was ordering.

"Oh, I just got a regular cup of coffee, I really don't like those fancy drinks." Darien told her as he took a sip of his coffee.

"What about hot cocoa?" Serena asked as she swirled her cup slightly.

"I like hot cocoa too. I just prefer coffee." Darien answered.

"hmm, would you like to try this?" Serena asked, holding up her cup in invitation.

"Uh, ok." Darien said.

"It's not a fancy drink." Serena assured him with a smile as he brought the cup to his lips and took a sip.

"This is actually quite good." Darien admitted with a smile.

"Oh no." Serena muttered after Darien put her cup down.

"Don't worry, I still have my coffee, you can have your mocha back." Darien smiled, though he though it was odd that she would worry about him stealing her drink.

"Oh, no, I mean, I'm glad you like it, but the girls are here. I think they're checking up on me." Serena said as she gestured toward the door of the coffee shop.

"Ah, I see." Darien said as he spotted the 4 girls at the entrance, "How about this, you go and run interference with them and I'll go grab the car and meet you out front." Darien suggested.

"That's perfect." Serena smiled as she grabbed her cup and walked over to the girls as Darien slid out the door, "Hi guys; what are you doing here?" Serena asked the girls.

"Well, after dinner we thought we'd get some coffee or ice cream or something." Lita said an a casual voice.

"Right." Serena said, unconvinced.

"Well, that and after Darien had talked about this place I was craving a cup of coffee." Amy said, trying to back up Lita's story.

"Uh-huh. So are you going to keep trying to fool me or come out with it?" Serena asked as she finished off her mocha.

"We were worried about you." Mina finally said, "I mean, you're not eating dinner with us and you guys came to a coffee shop, not exactly a place that's known for carrying food." Mina added.

"A, I'm not hungry; B, how do you know that we weren't going to go eat somewhere after we had coffee? And C, it's none of your business!" Serena pointed out to her friends.

"Sere, we know we're not your mother, but still; we want to know you're ok." Raye interjected softly, trying to get Serena to understand where they were coming from.

"I get that you guys worry about me and only want to make sure I'm ok, but showing up on my date isn't the way to do it." Serena said after a deep breath.

"So this is a date!" Mina said triumphantly.

"Wait, no….. I did say date, sisn't I?" Serena asked after she thought about what she had said.

"You did." Amy answered.

"Ok, yes, it's a date. I'm fine, don't worry. And don't wait up. Bye!" Serena said as Darien pulled up in front of the coffee chop and opened his passenger side door so Serena could jump in.

"You know, I think they planned that." Mina said with a frown.

"Yeah, they definitely did." Lita agreed as they turned around to order some mochas and get home to wait for their friend.

_AN: I know it's been a while since I've updated this story. Well, it's been a while since I've updated any of my stories really. But here's a chapter! I'm hoping to keep writing and finish up some of these stories soon! Though I can't give any guarantees. Hope you like it!_

_Starrynight2010_


	5. Chapter 5

**Poker Face**

Disclaimer: Don't own anything.

_AN:__ I know I haven't updated this story in a long, long time. But I have found my muse and have decided to slightly change this story to fit my new idea. The change doesn't really affect the story at all since it's still in the same area I was heading for with this one to begin with, but still, a slight change. Also, I am unable to continue to keep giving the chapters their own titles; I'm just not that clever. Hope you enjoy and sorry for the delay._

_Chapter Five_

"Now that we have successfully ditched your friends, what do you want to do now?" Darien asked after they had driven a few blocks without the girls tailing them.

"Well, it's Saturday. Do you like country music?" Serena asked neutrally.

"Yeah, it's one of the many genres I like." Darien answered as he slowed to a stop at a red light and turned to her.

"Good, do you know where Luna's is? They have line dancing tonight and I love going there when I don't have work." Serena told him, glee in her voice at the thought of going out.

"I know where it is, let's go." Darien smiled at her as the light turned green and Darien drove off into the heart of the city.

1111

"Ok, you played me." Serena commented as they walked into Luna's five minutes later.

"No, you asked if I knew where it was, not if I frequent this place." Darien pointed out as he waved to the bartenders and shook people's hands as he passed.

"You could have told me you _frequent_ this place." Serena pointed out.

"And miss you acting this way, not a chance." Darien laughed as she glared at him, "Anyways, you should be happy, I know all the dances." Darien added.

"Well there's a plus." Serena smiled.

"Darien! You're here!" A woman shrieked as he and Serena walked along the floor in the center of the room, looking for an open table.

"Uh, yeah, I actually was able to make it out." Darien smiled at the woman then looked at Serena apologetically.

Serena smiled at him, mouthed, and inadvertently signed _'It's fine, restroom.' _ then pointed to the ladies room.

Darien frowned slightly at her then nodded his head and turned his attention back to the woman who had approached.

Serena walked into the bathroom and headed for an open stall, once in the small enclosed area she sat on the toilet and fought the dizziness that was overcoming her.

"Not now." Serena whispered as she opened her purse and fished out a pill container. Selecting two orange pills she quickly swallowed them and counted to ten.

Standing from the toilet carefully, Serena flushed the empty toilet and walked to the sink and washed her hands. Checking that no one was in the bathroom or could see her, she scooped up some water and swallowed it down to get the tangy pill coating taste from her mouth. Attempting to give the pills time to kick in she pulled out a small comb and ran it through her hair, touched up her makeup, and checked her phone; not surprised to find 10 text messages from the girls.

"I'll check those later." Serena laughed then noticed that the dizziness had subsided quite a bit.

Smiling at her reflection, Serena turned and walked back out to look for Darien. He was still talking to the woman who approached him.

"Oh, right, Beth this is Serena. Serena this is Beth. We, uh, both dance here." Darien introduced.

"Nice to meet you." Serena smiled.

"You too, you come here often?" Beth asked as she took in Serena's outfit and appearance.

"Not really, though I always want to get out here." Serena smiled.

"Well, it's good you're here. Dare, save me a dance?" Beth asked with a pleading note in her green eyes.

"While you know I normally would, I , uh…" Darien began to say.

"It's cool; I probably don't know a lot of the dances." Serena smiled at him.

"Oh, okay then, yeah, I'll save you a dance." Darien said after Serena okayed his actions.

"Yay! I'll see you later then." Beth said as she turned to say hi to other people who had walked in, her red hair flaring out a little as she turned quickly.

"Thanks for be cool with all of this. Beth doesn't take hints very well." Darien said with a small smile as he ran a hand through his hair.

"Really, Darien, it's no problem. As I said I probably don't know a lot of the dances and you come here a lot; gotta keep up your appearances and reputation." Serena smiled at him mischievously.

"The only reputation I've got here is that I'm a good dancer." Darien smiled at her, though made it clear that he wasn't joking.

"That's a relief." Serena returned his smile

"And I'll teach, or try to teach, you some of the dances tonight. I'll also try to get you out here more often." Darien promised.

"I don't know if Andrew would appreciate that; his little cousin coming out to a bar every week and dancing with a bunch of guys… especially if it's a dance like that." Serena pointed out as she gestured to the dance floor where couples were front to back and the guys had their arms wrapped around the girls and there was a little grind actions happening.

"Well, I won't tell him about the dances if you won't and this is one of the safest bars I know of. See all the red shirts with the bar logo on them?" Darien asked as Serena took a moment to look, "Notice they're all big guys? Yeah, they're the bouncers and since you came in with me and I know them all, they'll keep an eye out for you. And I will too, so Andrew has nothing to worry about." Darien explained everything away.

"You really want me to continue to come out here, don't you?" Serena asked.

"Yes, I do. Come on, I'll teach you this one, it's easy." Darien said as a dance was announced over the speakers.

"Partner up for _River City Cha Cha_." The DJ announced a second time as Darien escorted Serena onto the floor.

"It starts with a basic cha cha." Darien instructed as he set one of her hands on his shoulder and held the other one.

"Ok, I know those steps." Serena said as she waited for the music to begin.

"Just follow my lead and you'll be fine." Darien smiled down at her as the music began.

"5, 6, 7, 8" The DJ counted and everyone began to move.

"4 cha cha's then we open left on 1 and 2, return for the cha cha steps, and open right for 5 and 6." Dairen explained as the cha cha'd back and forth.

"Spin around." Darien instructed after they had opened to the left and right, "Good, you're doing fantastic, now just follow…" Darien began to say as Serena turned a perfect half-turn, "Do you…" Darien began to ask as she turned perfectly again into the sweetheart position.

"I know this dance." Serena smiled up at him as he continued to lead her and move her arms to the next position.

"You played me. Now prepare for the consequences." Darien smiled as he gently spun her out and switched hands for the traditional double turn.

Darien, however, did not make her do a double turn.

"Oh god." Serena said as he spun her into a triple turn.

"And you know how to spin; it looks like I'm up for a challenge tonight." Darien smiled as they returned to the staring position.

"I'm more graceful if I'm warned what's happening." Serena excused her un-graceful turn.

"Ok, we're doing 4 turns." Darien decreed.

"Bring it on." Serena smiled at him as they moved into the sweetheart position and began prepping for the turn.

Darien smiled down at her and did the prep turn, switched hands and began spinning her.

"You're a fantastic lead." Serena smiled up at him as he gracefully brought her out of the turn and back to the starting position.

"I know. How many more dances do you know?" Darien asked.

"That's for me to know and you to find out." Serena smiled at him as they continued around the floor.

22222

"Ok, you know a lot more than you made apparent earlier." Darien scowled at her in mock anger.

"Ok, I didn't know I'd know as much as I do… Did that make sense?" Serena asked as she sipped her drink.

"Yes, it did." Darien answered.

"_Drifter _and _Continental Cowboy_ up next." The DJ announced.

"Do you know those?" Darien asked.

"Drifter, yes, hence why I said Andrew wouldn't like it if I danced it with guy; Continental Cowboy, no." Serena answered as Darien stood from his chair and held his hand out to her.

Serena took his hand and followed him to the dance floor as the previous song began to end.

"Oh, there you are Darien." Beth said, suddenly coming up to them.

"Beth, you get next dance, I promise." Darien smiled a charming smile at her.

"Ok." Beth pouted as the song ended and Darien brought Serena with him on the dance floor.

"If you wanted to dance with her I…." Serena began but stopped her sentence short as she looked up at Darien's face.

"I want to dance this one with you." Darien told her honestly as the music began.

Serena felt the blood rush to her cheeks as they began to move together.

As they danced around the floor, Serena could see couples who put their own flair into the dance; adding spins and some grinding at the appropriate moment in the dance. Darien, however, kept his distance from Serena. She didn't know if it was because he didn't want to make her uncomfortable or for another reason she didn't want to think about, especially if it was linked to the pouting redhead on the side of the floor.

Halfway through the dance Serena's courage jumped and she leaned back a little, her shoulders rubbing his chest and her ass gently passing his groin, sadly, there's only 8 beats where this is possible and Darien either didn't react or didn't have time. They continued to dance and when that 8 count came up again Serena felt him step up to her and brought her hands down from her shoulders to her hips, gently pushing her back into him.

The song and dance ended soon and Darien spun her to face him.

"I think you should take me home, it's late." Serena said before he could utter a word.

"Right, it is late. Let me dance with Beth and we can go." Darien murmured as he led her off the floor.

Once they reached Beth, Darien let go of Serena and held his hand out to Beth, who took it quickly and smiled at him.

As soon as the music began Serena turned to get a glass of water from the bar, her face still flushed. She didn't know if her face was flushed because of dancing or what happened while she was dancing.

'_Why did I say I should go home?'_ Serena asked herself as she sipped her water and watch Darien and Beth dance around the floor.

Darien truly was a good lead and an excellent dancer. He was able to lead spins gracefully and made it easy for his partners to see and do the slight variations to the dance he wanted to add in. And while Serena didn't know _Continental Cowboy_ at the moment, it didn't look like a hard dance to learn; especially if Darien were the one to teach her.

Soon enough the dance was over and Darien did his customary bow towards Beth and led her off the floor.

"Thanks, Beth, but I've got to get going." Darien smiled at her then let go of her hand.

"Really? It feels like you just got here and we only got to dance together once and it wasn't even a really fun one like _Drifter_." Beth pouted.

"Well, Beth, Serena is here as my guest and date so I have an obligation to her." Darien responded easily as he draped his arm over Serena's shoulders.

"Have a good night." Beth said shortly after that and turned and walked away.

"Is it just me or does she not take rejection well?" Serena asked after a pause.

"It's not just you. I get to deal with that every time I come out here and don't dance almost all the dances with her." Darien answered as they walked to the door, his arm still around her.

"And does that happen a lot?" Serena asked as they walked out of the building and Darien said passing good-byes to the bouncers and other people he knew.

"Yeah, it does. I've gotten into the habit of leaving before they close. The last time I stayed Beth tried to bum a ride off of me though she drove here." Darien said as they came to his car.

"Wow, ok." Serena commented, looking a little shocked.

"She's been after me a while now." Darien informed her, "And I've never led her on. I've never led any girl on actually. I like to say I'm an honest guy." Darien smiled at her as he opened her door for her and helped her into the car.

"I've noticed." Serena smiled at him as he got into the car.

"Thanks for noticing. Ok, and to home we go. Well, your home." Darien corrected with a quick smile.

"Actually, I'm feeling like having something sweet. Up to a late dessert?" Serena asked, taking a leap of faith.

"Dessert sounds fantastic, any requests?" Darien asked, glad their night wasn't over yet.

"Chocolate." Serena stated simply, again watching the city lights pass in a blur.

"Ok." Darien smiled as he thought he finally met his match. A woman who dances, likes coffee, plays poker, and likes chocolate. Not to mention sports.

Darien drove through the city until they came upon a small café.

"I've never been here before." Serena said as they parked.

"They have one of the best Tiramisu and chocolate dipped strawberries I've ever had." Darien answered as he got out of the car and rushed around to help Serena out of the car, she had beaten him with opening her door.

"Thank you. Oh, chocolate dipped strawberries." Serena said with a smile as they headed up the walkway to the front doors.

"I now know what to order." Darien smiled as he held the door open for her.

"Thank you; I'm still not used to that." Serena smiled up at him.

"Chivalry is coming back. At least I'm trying to bring it back." Darien responded as they walked up to the counter, "Would you like something to drink?" Darien then asked.

"Um… decaf coffee." Serena answered after a moment of thought.

"A woman after my own heart." Darien smiled as he ordered them a pair of chocolate covered strawberries and decaf coffees. "I'll wait for the order and you find us a table." Darien suggested.

"There's no way you could carry all that by yourself. I don't mind waiting and there are plenty of open tables." Serena shook her head at him thinking he's taking being chivalrous to a whole new level.

"Right, didn't really think about that. How are your feet holding up? I know we didn't exactly plan to be dancing tonight." Darien asked as they waited.

"They're just fine actually. I'm glad I wore flats instead of heels or wedges or something of the like." Serena commented as she looked down at her feet.

"Yeah, I'm a guy; I don't have to worry about that." Darien commented with a chuckle as he looked down to his black loafers, "Though since we were dancing I wish I had worn my boots. Can't get the right traction and sound from these." He added after a thought.

"Yeah, my boots need to see the light of day." Serena commented as their drinks and strawberries were put on the counter in front of them.

"Is that a hint?" Darien asked as he took one of the coffees and the plate with the strawberries on them and gestured for Serena to take the other cup and lead the way.

"It is." Serena smiled as she led them to a table outside that was next to a small fountain with roses growing on it.

"They have dancing again on Monday if you're not busy." Darien informed her.

"If you're asking me on a date you're not begin very specific about it." Serena laughed as she sipped her coffee.

"Serena, would you like to get dinner with me and go dancing Monday night?" Darien asked, getting to the heart of what he was saying.

"I'd love to." Serena smiled at him and picked up a strawberry, her face expression turning to one of bliss. Darien just didn't know if it was because of the strawberry or him; Serena didn't know either.


	6. Chapter 6

**Poker Face**

Disclaimer: Don't own a thing.

_Chapter Six_

Serena waved good bye to Darien through the window of the door after closing it quietly and walked up to the door of her shared house. Isolating her house key she unlocked the door and turned once again to wave at Darien with the door open. Seeing that she was practically inside the house, Darien put his car in drive and pulled away from the curb with a wave and last glance at Serena.

Smiling to herself, Serena walked into the house and turned to close and lock the door. Heaving a sigh Serena turned back around and said loudly and clearly, "It's not normal for you guys to sit there in the dark, not to mention it's really creepy."

"You ditched us." Mina stated as Lita turned a light on, showing all four girls sitting in the living room waiting for her to come home.

"Yes, I was meeting with a guy. You guys are my friends, not my mother; I didn't need you tracking my every move." Serena told them flatly.

"We're just worried about you Sere." Lita added her argument.

"Did you eat tonight?" Amy asked suddenly, a frown on her face.

"Yes, I ate." Serena sighed then paused, "Well, kind of. Not a full meal or anything. Wait. All I had was the mocha and strawberry." Serena admitted as she thought back.

"That's all you had?" Raye asked concern in her voice, "Did Darien not feed you?"

"Not exactly. He ordered food when we were at Luna's but I wasn't hungry. Oh, I did snag some of his fries." Serena added then sighed again as she saw her friends staring at her.

"Ok, so I wasn't hungry tonight. It means nothing. I need to sit down." Serena began to explain but stopped when a wave of dizziness and weakness caused her to tilt a little.

Rushing to her, Lita almost picked Serena up, but stopped when Serena shook her head and gestured to the sofa. Helping her to get to the sofa, Lita slowly helped her friend sit.

"I haven't eaten, that's why I'm weak." Serena explained away.

"You look pale." Mina observed.

"I'm tired." Serena explained away.

"Serena….." Raye whispered, "You should see your doctor tomorrow, they'll fit you in on Sunday, right?" She asked on softly.

"Yeah, they'll see me tomorrow." Serena sighed, knowing her friends were right.

11111111

Serena walked out of the clinic slowly, her mind reeling with the news.

"_We need to run some tests, nothing is certain until the tests come back. Don't worry." Dr. Aldren reminded as Serena sat in her hospital gown._

"_I know. When will the tests come back?" Serena asked, looking down at her sock covered feet._

"_A couple of days. We'll call you when we get the results." Dr. Aldren assured her, "Serena, I suggest you continue on with your life. Again, we need to wait for the tests."_

"_Ok. Yeah, thank you." Serena nodded._

"_We'll call you in a couple of days." Dr. Aldren nodded at her then left the room so she could change back into her clothing._

Serena rubbed her face with her hands and looked up to find herself in the main lobby of the hospital, rummaging through her purse she found her cell phone.

'_We have to wait for test results. Be home in 15.'_ Serena texted to Mina, knowing all the girls were waiting for her to let them know anything.

'_ok, we'll be here."_ was an almost immediate response as Serena located her keys and walked out of the lobby.

"Serena!" a voice yelled from behind her.

Turning, Serena saw Darien coming out of the lobby, dressed in green scrubs.

"Oh, hey Darien." Serena greeted, plastering a smile to her face

"I'm starting a break, would you like to grab a cup of coffee?" Darien asked as he ran a hand through his hair.

"Oh, I, uh, I'm actually meeting some friends right now. But we're still on for tomorrow, right?" Serena asked, taking the doctors words to heart and continuing with her plans.

"Yeah, do you care what we do for dinner?" Darien asked thoughtfully and not at all let down that she couldn't get coffee with him.

"Not really. Though I like to think I'm adventurous with food I'd like to do something not too exotic." Serena answered then laughed, "If that wasn't too confusing."

"I think I figured out what you said." Darien smirked.

"Oh, Ms. Tsukino, you're still here, good." The nurse, Lara, from her doctor's office said from the door of the lobby, "We, uh, we would like you to come back to the office." The nurse added.

"Oh, ok. Um, yeah, I'll be right there." Serena told Lara, not sure what Darien was thinking.

Lara smiled at the two of them and headed back into the hospital to go back to her office, leaving Serena and Darien alone again in the hospital entrance.

"You had a doctor's appointment on a Sunday?" Darien asked as he turned to open the door for her.

"It was an unplanned appointment." Serena smiled as she walked through the door he was holding open.

"Hmm. Hope everything's ok. Do you want me to walk with you?" Darien asked, knowing that she may want to keep her medical life privet.

"I can make it on my own; you probably don't have a lot of time left in your break." Serena pointed out.

"Yeah, if I want to get coffee not from the hospital cafeteria I should get going. I'll see you tomorrow around 6:30? I'll pick you up." Darien confirmed their date.

"Yeah, that works perfectly. I'll see you tomorrow. Have a good break." Serena smiled at him.

Darien returned her smile and left her in the lobby. Thinking that Darien was heading straight for the doors, Serena headed down the hallway back to the doctor's office. Unbeknownst to Serena Dairen had turned around to wave from the door, seeing her blond tendrils floating around the corner of a hallway, Darien couldn't help but notice that Serena was heading toward the oncology department, the only offices down that hallway were dedicated to oncology.

222222

Serena walked into the Dr. Aldren's office and headed straight for the nurse waiting by the door to the patient rooms.

"Serena, come on back. Sorry to call you back." Lara smiled at her then began walking back to the patient rooms.

"No problem. I'm glad I was still on the grounds." Serena responded as she followed.

"The doctor will be right with you, Serena." Lara said sweetly as she left Serena in the room she had previously been in.

Serena looked around the room, knowing nothing had really changed since she'd been in there last. Sighing Serena played with the hem of her shirt, startling when the door opened.

"Serena, I'm glad the nurse caught you." Dr. Aldren said as she came back into the room, "We were able to snag a lab tech and they ran one of your tests and take a look at your blood cell counts." She began to explain, "They did find a higher amount of white blood cells, but again, we need all of the results before anything can be fully determined. With the high white blood cell count, it is probably best to play it safe and get a bone marrow sample to run as well. Are you comfortable to give a sample now or would you like to schedule an appointment to come back at a better time?" She finally asked.

"A biopsy or aspiration?" Serena asked.

"Biopsy." Dr. Aldren answered straight forward.

"Do you think I'll be able to drive after it?" Serena asked, "It's just that I drove here."

"Normally, people can drive after a bone marrow biopsy, but taking into consideration the last biopsy you had done and what had happened after, I suggest you have someone to pick you and your car up, just in case." Dr. Aldren advised.

"Ok. I'll call someone." Serena said as she found her phone in her purse.

"I'll send in Lara in a few minutes." Dr. Aldren smiled as she turned to walk out of the room.

'_Have to do a biopsy. Can you and someone else come to pick me and my car up?' _Serena texted to Mina and waited for her response.

45 seconds later Serena's phone buzzed and she read the text _'I can come, but Raye had to go to the temple, Lita had an emergency at the restaurant, and Amy's at the hospital helping her mom. I can call Andrew or Sammy.'_

'_Don't call Drew or Sammy, they'll tell my parents and I want to do that. Don't worry, I'll figure something out.'_ Serena texted back as Lara walked in with a tray.

Serena immediately put her phone in her purse and focused on the biopsy that was about to be performed.

3333333333

"Are you sure you'll be ok?" Lara asked as Serena lay on the table, a wad of gauze pressed to her hip and a hospital gown covering her waist and legs.

"Yes, I'll be fine. I'm putting pressure on it." Serena assured her with a smile.

"Ok, I'll be back in a few minutes to check on you." Lara reluctantly agreed, knowing patient files needed to be updated.

Serena smiled again at Lara as she left the room, closing the door behind her. With the biopsy over and finally being alone in the room, Serena had to face the fact that she needed to figure out a way to get home. Although the biopsy went well, she knew she would not be able to drive home because of the tenderness of her hip where the sample was taken. The last time Serena had done a bone marrow biopsy and had driven home, her wound was ripped open when she had to stop suddenly. With her condition being as it was, she was bleeding massively when she had gotten back to the hospital and was kept overnight to make sure everything healed correctly.

Sighing with resignation Serena got her phone and texted the only person she could think of.

'_Are you still working at the hospital?'_ Serena texted to Darien.

'_Just got off. Are you still here?'_ Darien texted back.

'_Yeah…. Um….. Can I get a ride home? If you have other plans, it's cool, I can figure out something else.'_ Serena quickly texted, not wanting to giver herself a change to second guess who she was texting.

'_Of course, it's no problem at all. Where do you want to meet? The lobby?'_ Darien asked.

'_Uh, no. Do you know where Dr. Aldren's office is in the Oncology wing?'_ Serena responded, knowing Lara and Dr. Aldren would want to make sure she was taken care of.

'_I do. I'll head over there now.'_ Darien sent, causing Serena to smile, _he really is a good guy_, she thought as Lara popped back into the room.

"How's it feeling?" Lara asked as she walked over to the table and gently lifted the gauze off Serena's hip.

"Sore." Serena laughed, causing Lara to smile as well.

"Well, other than that." Lara responded with a shake of her head.

"Like the last one did before I left." Serena answered.

"Ok, the bleeding has slowed a lot. A few more minutes and you should be good to go. You find a ride?" Lara asked as she replaced the gauze and began packing a small kit for Serena to take home with her.

"Uh, yeah. A friend is going to be waiting for me in the front office." Serena answered, hoping she wasn't blushing.

"A male friend?" Lara asked with a smile when she saw Serena's pink cheeks.

"Yes. He works here so I'm going to have to tell him some stuff." Serena admitted.

"If he works here, he probably won't push you to tell him anything." Lara advised.

'I know he won't ask me. But I want to tell him about it, he deserves to know. And you've probably guessed that he may be more than a friend." Serena said, still trying to figure out how to talk to Darien about her condition.

"I'm sure he'll understand. Let's check it again, hopefully it's stopped bleeding and you can get out to your man." Lara smiled as she lifted the gauze again, "Looks good. We'll tape one down just to be sure." She added as she grabbed a new piece of gauze and the medical tape.

"Thanks." Serena smiled as Lara did up the bandage and left the room so Serena could put her jeans back on.

"It always surprises me how you can be so cheerful every time you come in here." Lara commented once Serena came out of the room and the two women walked down the hall to the front reception room.

"It's no one's fault that I'm here. And I try to make the best of any situation." Serena told the nurse.

"We both know its back, don't we?" Lara asked.

"Yeah, we do." Serena agreed with a sad smile, "So I'll probably be back in a few days once the official results come in."

"I'm so sorry Serena." Lara comforted as they reached the door that lead out of the back rooms.

"It's ok. Hopefully we caught it early and it won't be so bad. And don't worry; I'm not going to let this stop me from having fun if I can help it." Serena told Lara.

"Good, you have a good afternoon and have as much fun as you can." Lara encouraged.

"Bye." Serena smiled and opened the door as Lara smiled back.

4444444

Serena walked into the waiting room to see Darien sitting in on one of the sofa's still in his scrubs, only now a leather jacket and backpack was added to his appearance.

"Hey, Darien. Thank you so much for doing this." Serena smiled at him as he stood up at her approach.

"No problem." Darien returned her smile and put out his arm to escort her out of the office and to the parking lot, not asking the questions that were swarming in his head.

They walked from the hospital to the parking lot in a bit of an awkward silence, stopping when they reached the entrance to the parking garage.

"Oh…." Dairen mumbled as he fished his keys out of his pocket.

"What?" Serena asked, knowing whatever he was about to say may not be a good thing.

"I didn't drive my car today. I drove my motorcycle." Darien answered.

"Oh." Serena mimicked Dairen and began to think.

"Why exactly did you need me to drive you home?" Darien asked, hoping this wouldn't be a bad thing.

"I had to do a bone marrow biopsy." Serena answered, thinking getting on a motorcycle would not be the best thing for her wound.

"Would you mind if I drove your car?" Darien asked, clearly thinking the same thing she was at that moment.

"Not at all. Though I wish I could ride with you on your motorcycle." Serena told him as she found and handed over her keys, "I'm on the third floor."

"Maybe Monday, unless you want to wear a dress or skirt; then I should bring my car." Darien smiled as they waited for the elevator.

"Why aren't you asking about my biopsy?" Serena finally asked a minute of silence in the elevator.

"You don't have to tell me anything if you don't want to." Darien answered a little cryptically.

"I want to tell you. I want to be honest with you." Serena said carefully.

"Ok." Darien nodded, accepting what she had to tell him.

"Ok. I had leukemia. It has been in remission. It's back. Well, Dr. Aldren wants to wait for the tests, but I know its back." Serena said in one breath.

"Wow. And yet you're happy." Darien commented.

"Well, it's no one's fault I have leukemia. I'm going to see what I have to do to beat it back and go from there. But, what about you; what are you thinking?" Serena asked, hoping she didn't just lose a good guy.


	7. Chapter 7

**Poker Face**

Disclaimer: Don't own anything.

_Chapter Seven: Drawing a Blank_

Darien looked at Serena as the elevator stopped on the third floor and the doors opened.

"This is my floor." Serena murmured as she walked of the elevator, forcing Darien to follow, "My car's over there."

"Right." Darien said like an idiot, "None of my patients are ever as clear about their illness as you are. You've obviously accepted it."

"It's no one's fault and everyone is doing all they can to help me fight it." Serena pointed out as Darien unlocked her car and opened her door for her.

"Thank you." Serena smiled at him as she carefully sat down in the passenger seat and Darien closed the door for her.

"It now makes sense why your friends were worried about you. And why Andrew warned me that you were special." Darien smiled as he pushed the driver's side seat back and began adjusting the mirrors.

"They're all meddlesome mother hens. Wait, Andrew said something?" Serena asked, obviously touched that Andrew had wanted to protect her.

"Yes, he just said that you were special. And I'm pretty sure he'd kill me if I hurt you." Darien answered, "He was really worried that something would happen that would hurt you."

"He can be so sweet sometimes." Serena sighed, "But you still haven't answered my question; what are you thinking about all of this?"

"I'm thinking you're a carefree woman who has had a bad hand in life. You're strong and courageous even though you're going up against something much larger than you. And I would like to spend more time with you and help as much as I can in any way I can." Darien answered as he put the key in the ignition.

"You're too good to be true." Serena whispered as she looked at him, "I should be as good as new by tomorrow. Are we still on for Monday?" Serena asked as she buckled her seatbelt.

"Yes." Darien answered simply as he pulled out of the parking spot and began their journey to the bottom of the parking garage.

"Will you bring your motorcycle?" Serena asked after a brief pause.

"I don't know." Darien commented dryly as he glanced at her hand covered hip.

"If it's still tender we can take my car. I just want to have the option." Serena explained softly, feeling like she had gotten caught with her hand in the cookie jar.

"That's a fair deal." Darien conceded, hating the look on Serena's face, "You've really never been on one?" Darien asked, changing the topic.

"No, my dad always said I'd kill myself on one." Serena smiled at the protectiveness of her father.

"I can see dads doing that." Darien thought, thinking he'd probably say the same thing to his daughter if he ever had one.

"I have to agree with him though." Serena commented as they pulled on to the main street, taking in Dariens frown Serena continued, "I'm clumsy enough on my feet, I don't need to try and balance on two wheels going faster than fifteen miles per an hour." Serena laughed.

"I guess it's a good thing I'll be driving and keeping us balanced then." Darien chuckled.

"It is. So, you're interning at the hospital. I remember you said something about it before." Serena continued their conversation, "How do you like it?"

"It's nice, reminds me why I want to keep going in this profession; though sometimes I wonder if I should just go to Vegas and win millions playing poker." Darien joked.

"Yeah, I can see how some days could be hard." Serena mumbled, remembering why they were in their current position.

"I love it though." Darien added on, trying to draw her attention away from the days events, "With this internship I move around the hospital, I started in the psychiatric ward then moved to pediatrics and am now transferring to the ER." Darien explained.

"Oh, pediatrics and the psychiatric ward, the two areas you're interested in; how did you like them?" Serena asked, excited to hear about it.

"I didn't like them as much as I had hoped. I mean, they were just different then what I expected. I love kids, but to see them in a hospital bed, it kills me. And the psychiatric ward was more caretaker than doctor or even nurse it seemed. I'm hoping ER is more to my liking or one of the other areas of the hospital I'm going to be assigned to. I just don't want to end up going through med school to find out I don't really like where I'm going to work." Darien sighed at his current predicament.

"I'm sure you'll find your place." Serena smiled.

"Have you done any student teaching or anything of the like?" Darien asked, wanting to keep conversation light.

"Nothing more than volunteer work at the children's center on campus. They've offered me a job or internship for next semester; though I don't want to take them up on their offer quite yet." Serena told him, excitement in her voice over being offered a job.

"They'll be lucky to have you. I think you'll do well with children." Darien complemented her as they pulled onto Serena's street.

"You can park in the driveway." Serena informed him. "I think Mina's home so we can take you back to the hospital."

"Cool, though, if you want, I can hang out. I mean, if it wouldn't be an inconvenience." Darien offered as he parked in the driveway and shut off the car.

"Um, you wouldn't be an inconvenience. If anything I've been an inconvenience." Serena began.

"No, you really haven't. Anyways, all you did was put off my television watching marathon. And trust me, it's not an important thing for me to be on time for." Darien smiled.

"Well, we could start that marathon here if you'd like." Serena offered as she opened her door and got out of the car gingerly, "Since I can't do much but sit around for the next hour or so."

"Then tv we shall watch." Darien confirmed as he locked Serena's car and walked with her to the front door.

"Oh, actually, maybe we should take you back to the hospital, you have to want to get home and shower and change out of your work clothes." Serena said suddenly as she unlocked the front door.

"Actually, I'm fine. It wasn't too busy today and no one bled, vomited, or expelled any other bodily fluid on me." Darien chuckled, "And I work in scrubs; they're one step above pajamas. So I'm fine." He assured.

"Ok. But if you do want to go, just let me know." Serena told him seriously.

"Scouts honor." Darien said with a smile as Serena dropped her purse near the front door and walked into the living room.

"Ok, well, make yourself at home. I'm going to change into some sweats real quick. Bathroom is the first door on the right and the kitchens right through there. Help yourself." Serena said with a smile.

Darien nodded as Serena walked down the hall to her bedroom and closed the door softly. Taking Serena's suggestion Darien removed his leather jacket and tossed it over the back of the couch. Locating the remote on the coffee table, Darien grabbed the remote and flopped down onto the couch.

"Nothing from the kitchen?" Serena asked with a smile as she tied a knot in her sweatpants from behind Darien's head.

"Right, yeah, missed that room." Darien said as he ran a hand through his hair.

"Well, I'm heading that way now; want anything? We've got almost everything, Lita works/owns a restaurant." Serena tempted with a smile.

"Um. Whatever, I'm not picky." Darien answered with a smile.

"Ok, random plate coming up; drink?" Serena asked with a smile over her shoulder as she walked into the kitchen.

"How do you feel about beer?" Serena asked from the kitchen, plates clinking.

"Beer sounds fantastic. Wow, a girl who drinks beer." Darien commented the second part softly with a smile.

"And excellent hearing." Serena smiled from the kitchen door, "Lita obviously brought home leftovers from the restaurant, these were already conveniently packed in a sample selection." Serena said as she put two beers and a plate containing a variety of finger foods.

"Quite a spread here." Darien smiled.

"Yeah, Lita must be pushing for a new catering contract. I'm not arguing." Serena sighed as she grabbed a potsticker and opened her beer.

"Anything in particular you want to watch?" Darien asked as he continued to flip through the channels.

"Not really, something funny." Serena mumbled around the top of her beer as she sat back on the couch, the plate of food between them.

Settling on a mini-marathon of a sitcom, Darien also grabbed his beer and sat back on the couch. They sat in companionable silence, laughing with the show and munching from the plate between them. Before they knew it, the plate and their beers were empty and placed on the coffee table in front of them and Serena's head ended up on Darien's shoulder.

"Sere?" Darien asked quietly, looking down at the top of her head.

"Hmm" Serena responded quietly.

"Just making sure you were awake." Darien chuckled.

"Is your arm ok? I can move." Serena offered though she was already sitting up.

"My arm's fine. Come here." Darien answered before she was fully upright, pulling her back to him. Only this time his arm was around her and her head rested on his chest.

Settling into him, Serena threw her arm over his stomach and curled up next to him; content to stay in that position forever.

"Serena." A voice said from above her, making her want to burrow into her pillow.

"Serena." The voice tried again, "Sere…."

"No, it's ok. I'm fine." Her pillow responded, gently vibrating beneath her cheek.

"Huh?" Serena asked as she looked up to find that she was in the living room, on the couch. And wasn't alone.

Looking down she saw Darien's chest and figured out his arm was still around her.

"You fell asleep." Darien informed her with a smile.

"Oh. Oh. You probably want to go home. Shoot. We still have to pick up your bike. I'm so sorry." Serena began to say as she extracted herself from his arms and stood up quickly, her hand automatically gripping her hip once straight.

"Does it still hurt? Is it bleeding?" Darien asked immediately, his hands coming up to hers.

"It's a little sore. Not out of the ordinary. I don't think it's bleeding." Serena answered him with a smile, "Uh. Yeah." Serena blushed as she realized that his hands were completely covering hers and stroking her hip a little.

"Sorry." Darien murmured as he quickly withdrew his hands.

"Anyway, we should take you to your bike." Serena continued to blush as she turned to find a jacket to wear out.

"Actually, I was just coming to ask what you wanted for dinner. Lita's going to being stuff home. She also wanted to know if she should bring extra." Mina slyly added.

"Lita knows I'll eat whatever." Serena sighed, "Do you want anything?" She then asked Darien.

"No, I'm not picky." Darien smiled as he sat back down on the couch and gestured for her to follow.

"Ok, I'll let her know. Let me know if you need anything." Mina said as she turned and returned to her bedroom, knowing that at least Darien appreciated the extra private time.

Serena watched Mina retreat into her bedroom and continued to stand next to the couch and the now reclining Darien, unsure what she should do.

"You just going to stand there?" Darien asked with a smirk.

"Uh, no. No." Serena smiled shakily as she sat down next to him, though not touching him this time.

"So I have to ask, was I good pillow?" Darien asked as Serena sat stiffly next to him.

"Er…. Yeah. I didn't mean to fall asleep." Serena mumbled, "I was just comfy and I think the local and pain killers made me a little drowsy."

"Serena, it's fine. Don't be embarrassed. I'll be your pillow anytime." Darien smiled at her as he reached out and grasped one of her hands.

Serena relaxed a little and smiled at him.

"Come on, the marathons almost over." Darien smiled as he pulled on her hand so she was back cuddled on his chest and watching tv.

Serena smiled against his chest as they watched tv and waited for Lita to show up with dinner. It seemed that Lita had timed it perfectly as the last episode ended and she walked in with bags full of prepared meals.

"Ok, I have two different pastas, chicken, steak, salmon, a burger, garlic bread, baked potatos, mashed potatoes, rice, broccoli, carrots, baked tomatoes, and zucchini. Take what you want. I have to go back to the car for the cake." Lita called out as she set the bags down on the counter and turned right back around.

"She sure likes to cover her bases." Darien said, amazed at the food sitting on the counter.

"Yeah. But we're not picky so this would normally last us a day or two." Serena smiled as she continued to lay on him, noticing he wasn't in a hurry to move either.

"A day? Where do you all keep it?" Darien asked, skeptical that these fit girls could eat all this food.

"Well, there is five of us here… and we have it for more than one meal… and, well, we just eat a lot." Serena defended, though she blushed.

"It's just surprising." Darien smiled, "Maybe we should get some food." He then suggested as he felt something tickle his side.

"Did you hear my stomach rumble?" Serena asked shocked.

"Nope; felt it." Darien smiled as he sat up and unwrapped her from his arms.

"That's embarrassing." Serena whispered as she stood up and headed toward the food.

Darien just continued to smile as he followed her to the kitchen. Serena opened all the various containers and laid them out, finding serving utensils for each dish. Once everything was laid out, Serena turned to go back into the kitchen to grab plates. Opening the cabinet where the plates and bowls were, Serena was about to go to her toes to grab a stack of plates when Lita shouted from the doorway.

"Serena!" Lita yelled, walking quickly through the living room toward the kitchen.

"What? I'm getting plates!" Serena countered, going back to her normal height.

"You're reaching above your head to grab a heavy stack of plates." Lita clarified.

"I'm fine! It's fine!" Serena said, exasperation coming through her voice.

"I'll get them." Darien offered as he brushed past Serena and easily grabbed six plates.

"Thank you." Serena said on a sigh as she walked to where the food was, glaring at Lita.

"I just don't want you to re-open your wound; like last time." Lita said quietly.

"That was the complication. My wound re-opened and I lost a bit of blood." Serena mumbled to Darien as he brought the plates over.

"Well, I think its fine now. It's been almost four hours since the procedure and three hours since it's been bandaged." Darien explained as he handed Serena a plate before grabbing his own.

"Thank you." Serena genuinely smiled at him, appreciating how he stood up for her even though he didn't have to.

"Ok. Ok. I'm being overbearing, I know. But I still can't get over that day." Lita said with a sigh, "And since you are in good hands, I'm going to shower. It was a million degrees in the kitchen today." Lita laughed as she headed off to her room.

Serena smiled at her friends retreating back, happy that she cares, but frustrated that they all care so much.

"What's going through your mind?" Darien asked, seeing her smile and faraway look.

"I'm just worried about them. If the worst should happen; I don't want them to be ruined." Serena said quietly, almost too quietly for Darien to hear as she began to fill her plate with a sampling of everything Lita had brought.

"Hey, you can't think like that." Darien said, coming up next to her though she was actively ignoring him and focusing on putting food on her plate, "Hey, look at me." Darien tried again, this time taking her plate from her and putting it down on the counter.

Serena looked up at him, tears shining in her eyes, "I'm so scared, Darien. What it I can't fight it off again? What if it's too strong? I can't leave them, I can't leave my family." Serena whispered, her fears coming out.

"It'll be ok. You've done this before and you have a wonderful support system; that, if the worst should happen, will support each other through it all." Darien told her softly as he wrapped her in his arms, not caring that her tears were being absorbed by his shirt, "And who knows, this could just be a scare."

"I know it's back." Serena said, her response muffled by his chest and her tears.

"Ok, then we'll face this together." Darien whispered into her hair, holding her a little tighter.

They stood like that for a long time, long past when Serena's tears subsided.

"We should eat." Serena said softly, her stomach beginning to remind her of its empty state.

"Yeah." Darien replied, for lack of a better response.

They began serving themselves food again, but this time in silence and made their way back to the living room where the tv was still on.

"I'm sorry about breaking down like that." Serena said once they were seated.

"It's fine. This isn't exactly the easiest thing to go through." Darien reminded her, "And I'm glad I was around. I don't even want to think about you going through that alone."

"I'm glad you were there too." Serena smiled at him as she stabbed a slice of zucchini.

They continued to eat in silence, though this time it was companionable silence. Once their plates were empty Serena stood up and held out her hand for Darien's plate.

"I got it." Darien smiled as he stood up beside her, "Here, I'll put these in the sink and grab smaller plates while you cut the cake." Darien suggested as he took her plate from her.

"I'm not helpless." Serena smiled, not really upset that he wanted to take care of her.

Darien continued to smile at her as he turned and walked into the kitchen, placing their plates in the sink and returning with 2 smaller plates and a knife

"You need to keep your part of this deal." Darien said as he stood next to the cake Lita had brought home, gesturing toward Serena to join him.

"How big of a slice do you want?" Serena asked as she took the knife and began to slice the cake.

"Uh, not huge, but not tiny." Darien described vaguely, wanting to see how she slices it.

"Ok." Serena smiled as she heaped a slice, almost an eighth of the cake, on a plate.

"Not that big!" Darien laughed.

"Oh, no, that's for me. It's chocolate, my favorite." Serena smiled as she cut another slice about half the size of hers.

"Thank you." Darien laughed as she held out the smaller slice to him.

Serena returned his smile as they headed back to the couch, eating their cake while watching the news.

"I think I better get going; especially since I'm going to be back here in about 24 hours." Darien said once they had finished their cake.

"Right, I'll go get Mina." Serena sighed as she got up from the couch, placing her empty plate on the coffee table, and headed down the hallway.

Watching her go for a moment, Darien shook his head and rose from the couch. Grabbing Serena's discarded plate, Darien walked into the kitchen and placed their cake plates in the sink and returned to the living room to grab his jacket.

"Mina'll be right out; she's putting on her shoes." Serena smiled as she came out of the room and back to the living room, a pair of flats on her feet and a jacket in her hands.

"Ok. And, Serena, nothing's changed for me. I'm still attracted to you and want to spend time with you. Whatever happens in the future, happens and we'll deal with it when it happens." Darien told her seriously, knowing this was the last time they would be alone until their date.

"That's good. I…. I wouldn't want you to keep seeing me because you felt you had to or were doing it out of pity. And I'm grateful you understand." Serena said after a breath, walking toward him, "And I'm ecstatic that you're attracted to me, I'll be blushing until tomorrow." Serena added with a smile as blood rushed to her cheeks.

"You're beautiful." Darien smiled at her as he wrapped his arms around her since she was close enough.

"Should I come back later?" Mina asked from the hallway.

"No, we should go." Serena said after a sigh that only Darien heard as he released her.

"Ok then, let's get this show on the road. I hope you guys didn't eat everything." Mina muttered as they exited through the front door.

"No, there's plenty left for everyone else." Serena scoffed.

"Well, maybe not cake." Darien teased as he closed the door behind them.

_AN: By 'Drawing a Blank' I mean drawing a blank card – it doesn't change the board or your hand in poker. Hope you like it. Sorry it's taken me so long to update. I'd like to say I'm going to be on a roll now, by that's unlikely :/ sorry. But I will complete this story! I promise!_


End file.
